Who Knew
by Nicole Rayne
Summary: In the FAYZ, people don't have the leisure of going wherever they want. Of course, that doesn't stop some. Rated T. Please R
1. The not so smooth entrance

**Hey, everyone. I have absolutely no idea where this is going, so… yeah. You'll see. I hope everyone enjoys **

Quinn Gathier sat on the dock, staring up at the moonlight. He liked this time- the time where all his fishermen went home to sleep and he got to have some time to chill.

He had always been sort of laid-back. Of course, he did have moments when he freaked out so much, he almost peed himself, but usually, he was calm. And he liked being calm. These days, the only way to be calm was to be alone.

Quinn had mastered the art of ignoring the muffled sounds he could hear all the way down from the town plaza. Kids ran through almost every night, making loud noises. Most kids were asleep around five in the morning. Or, at least, what was five A.M. according to his watch, though it could have been off a few minutes.

His mom had bought him the watch for his fourteenth birthday. They had been low on money during that time, and Quinn hadn't been expecting any gifts. But his mom gave him one anyway, even though he knew she couldn't afford it. He told her to take it back and keep the money, but she refused. "I won't let my boy go a birthday without a gift," she had told him, hugging him tightly.

He use to cry when he thought of his mom, but those memories didn't upset him anymore. Not when he was all alone like this, relaxed. Thinking of his mom made him happy- in a sad way, of course. Obviously, he still hated that he lost her, but he was glad that he had had her to begin with.

A sound in the water immediately caught his attention. There were rarely ever noises at this time that weren't from the plaza.

"Hello?" Quinn called out, narrowing his eyes against the dark to try and see if he could spot anything.

A mocking laugh rang out, piercing the silence.

"Hello," A female responded, seeming to be trying to mimic his tone. "How are you on this fine evening? Good? Good. I'm not so good. No, no."

Quinn recognized who it was almost immediately. He hadn't ever talked to her that much, but no other girl had that voice. That dark, bitter, seductive voice that seemed almost foreboding in this situation.

His breath halted in his throat. If she was around that could only mean that _he_ was with her. His night no longer held any resemblance to the word "calm" and the urge to pee took over him.

He forced himself to focus and reached for his flashlight and his gun. He pointed the gun in the direction he had heard the voice coming from and turned on the light.

Diana Ladris grimaced as the light hit her face and shielded her eyes. She was reclined back in an ancient looking canoe, empty bottles of beer surrounding her. Caine was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Caine?" he asked, looking around the canoe again, as if he could have missed him the first time.

Diana laughed again, a little hysterically this time. "I don't know. Maybe he's under the boat?" She suggested.

She grabbed an empty beer bottle and brought it up to her lips, when nothing came out she angrily threw it out of the boat and tried the next one.

Quinn took a deep breath, glad that it was just her. He could handle her alone.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her, kneeling down to her level. She laughed again and shook her head.

"Nope. But I shouldn't be there. I shouldn't be anywhere!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Diana shouldn't be anywhere. Nope!" she shouted.

"_Shhh!_" Quinn warned, glancing behind him to see if anyone else had shown up. He had no idea what would happen if someone saw Diana here, but he didn't want to wait around to find out. "I guess I can't ask you to paddle back to wherever you were," he murmured.

"You have a gun. Shoot me," she suggested with a shrug.

Quinn looked at her, surprised. She had always seemed so tough to him. Yet there she was, telling him to kill her.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

Diana's eyes became softer and for a moment she almost seemed sober. Then, within a second, she put her mental shield back in place and stood up on wobbly feet.

Quinn was taken aback by how healthy she looked. The last time he had seen her, she had been dying from a head wound Drake had given her. She had been frighteningly skinny, her hair cropped short. She looked like she only had a week or two left to live- even after Lana had healed her. Now she looked as healthy as she had the first day he had seen her. Her hair fell a little past her shoulder and her body was filled up again. Quinn blushed when he realized he was staring at her so intensely.

"No need to be shy," she said with a chuckle. "You're not the first to check me out."

"I wasn't-." Quinn stopped himself. He knew there was no use in arguing with Diana Ladris.

Diana slowly pulled herself out of the boat and onto the dock.

"Well," she said, legs wobbling a little. "Are you going to shoot me or what?"

Quinn sighed and shook his head. "Come on." He gently took a hold of her arm and pulled her along with him.

He only had one choice. He couldn't bring her to Sam, his house was too far away and they would most likely run into people on the way there. If kids saw her, they would probably try to kill her. His house was only two minutes away from the docks, and that was his first, last, and only resort at the moment.

"Where are we going?" Diana asked, punctuating her sentence with a hiccup.

"My house. I can't take you to Sam now. I'll get him tomorrow morning and we'll decide what to do with you."

Diana dug her heels into the ground, stopping them. "I said to just kill me," she said.

"And I don't like killing people," he responded, trying to drag her.

"Do you like people knowing you have balls? Because right now I'm really not sure you do." She began to crack up, like she had just said the cleverest thing.

"You're not a pleasant drunk," Quinn mumbled.

Diana laughed again, causing her legs to wobble yet another time. She tried to steady herself, but had no luck. Quinn's hold on her was the only thing keeping her upright.

"I… I should lie down now. I should sleep." She actually began to try to lie on the ground.

"No," he said, grabbing her other arm to keep her standing. "You need to keep walking. Come on, we're almost there."

Completely ignoring him, she stepped towards him and rested her head against his chest like he was a walking pillow. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Quinn stood there for a minute, finding the situation too awkward to comprehend. He had started the night relaxing on the dock. Now he was standing a block from his house with a drunken Diana Ladris asleep on him.

Not knowing what else to do, he tried to wake her up.

"Diana?" he called.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Quinn," she responded

"Um… are you awake?" he asked stupidly.

"… I don't know," she whispered. She inhaled again, this time pressing her nose against my shirt. "You smell like fish. Fishy fish."

"Yeah…"

"You're comfy. I bet you're strong. Strong fishy fisher," she slurred.

He actually blushed at this.

"Can you walk?" he asked her.

"Can _you_ walk?" she returned, like it was a come-back.

Quinn sighed. "Listen, I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

"But you're comfy," she protested, pouting.

He didn't know whether he should have been afraid or flattered. However, he _did_ know that he wasn't supposed to be thinking some of the thoughts that were now coming to him. He was going to be a professional in this situation. Not a hormonal teenage boy.

Carefully, he lifted her limp body into his arms and, without looking down at her once, carried her the rest of the way to his house.

**Yes, it was random indeed. I believe I will write a second chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think **** Thank you. **


	2. You know this can't be good

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for the reviews **** Sorry, I forgot to specify that this is after LIES. A few months after. Thanks to those of you who asked. Anyway, this continues soon after I left off in Chapter One. I hope you enjoy. **

_Caine stared at Sam, smirking. _

_ "I knew you had it in you."_

_ Sam looked around him. He saw all the dead bodies. Burned bodies. He recognized some of their faces. Their distorted, nearly inhuman faces. _

_ "I… I did this?" Sam asked him. He looked back up, but Caine was no longer standing there. Now, it was Drake, who was smiling like a shark, whip arm curling and uncurling at his side. _

_ "You burned them. You burned them all."_

_ Far off, Sam spotted the most familiar face yet. Mary's face. _

_ "No," he whispered. He tried to move through the bodies to get to hers, but as he walked, more and more corpses appeared in front of him, blocking his way to her. _

_ A laugh came from behind him. A female laugh. _

_ "You think you're so different, Sam," Nerezza said bleakly. "But you're not. You're just like us. In fact, you have killed more of them than we have."_

_ "No!" He spun towards her, now furious. "I am nothing like you!"_

_ She laughed, a low, haunting sound. _

_ "We'll just have to see, then," she told him, green eyes glowing._

A loud knock made Sam shoot up in his bed. He clutched onto his sheets, panting.

That nightmare had reoccurred every day for the past week. Even after seeing it so often, Sam still couldn't find out why he tried so hard to reach Mary. How he thought he could somehow still save her.

There was another obnoxious knock at the door and Sam stiffly got out of bed. He prayed that it wouldn't be a problem. Of course, if it was that big of an emergency, Taylor or Brianna would have been sent to barge in on him. So far, none of that.

Sam yawned sleepily as he opened the door. Quinn was standing on his porch, hands in his pockets, looking anxious.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" He asked. Quinn hesitated, opened his mouth to begin speaking, and then closed it again. "Is everything okay?" Sam insisted, annoyed that it was taking do long. He wanted nothing more than to get back into bed and Quinn was just standing there, looking like a embarrassed little kid who was just about to admit to his mother that he had an accident.

"Uh… I'm not sure," he finally answered.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? You woke me up at five in the morning and you're not sure why?"

"Um… Maybe I should just show you."

"Show me what?" Sam was growing even more frustrated.

"Just come on," Quinn said, turning and beginning to walk away. With a heavy sigh, Sam followed him.

They walked in complete silence and Sam noticed that Quinn was walking faster than usual, as if he was nervous about getting somewhere too late.

They finally reached Quinn's house by the docks and Quinn checked around for eavesdroppers before opening the door and pulling Sam inside.

"Brah, what is up with you?" Sam asked yet again.

"I'm going to need you to trust me," Quinn told him, the most serious Sam had seen him in a while.

"Okay," Sam agreed, shrugging like that was no big deal.

"When you see her… don't hurt her. Promise?"

"_Who?_" Sam questioned, beginning to panic. "Who are you talking about?"

Quinn shook his head. "Just... trust me."

With a deep breath, Quinn walked over to his room and opened the door. Right when Sam was preparing himself for the worst, Quinn stopped dead in the door frame.

"Oh, god," Quinn whispered.

"What? What is it?"

"She… she's not here."

"_Who isn't here?_" Sam almost yelled.

Quinn seemed to be too panicked to process anything Sam was saying. He rushed around the small house, looking desperately for whoever "she" was.

"_No, no, no, no_," he whispered to himself as he walked.

Sam grabbed him roughly by the shoulder as he neared him.

"Tell me who you're looking for, Quinn," Sam demanded. "Now."

"… I'm looking for Diana," Quinn answered slowly. "And she's gone."

Sam froze, his heart slowing dangerously.

"_What?_" he shouted.

**This one's a little less random than the last, haha. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Please leave me some more of those awesome reviews, I love you guys for them. I'll try to update later this week. I actually have the next few chapters planned. For once. **


	3. Ding Dong, the witch ISN'T dead

**All right, get ready for a really short chapter. I hope it's still okay though. As always, thanks for the reviews, they keep me going **

Howard had spent most of the day sitting around with Orc, fetching him beers now and then- the usual. He was getting nervous, though. Orc drank a lot and the beer would eventually run out. Howard already had tried substituting beer for wine once, but Orc had actually noticed the difference and demanded "regular beer". Howard had to walk all the way to a gas station over a mile away to grab a 6-pack for him.

_Of course the one thing Orc is good at is beer tasting_, Howard thought dryly.

Howard was still a completely faithful friend to Orc, but sometimes he got more than a little annoyed at how demanding he was. And how boring. He didn't do anything but drink and sleep. Howard often found himself wanting to talk to someone… That is, someone who would respond… Well, someone who would respond with words other than "I want more beer."

As if on cue, a bell rung. Howard took a moment to realize it was the door bell. He hadn't even remember that there _was_ such a thing as a door bell.

Orc grunted, his way of commanding Howard to let the guest in.

Howard got up eagerly and walked to the entrance of the house. He couldn't wait to see who he was about to make fun of. Smiling, he opened the door.

His smile disappeared within a second.

Diana Ladris, Caine's little minion, was standing on his doorstep. She had a gun pointed directly at John Terrafino's head, a worn-out expression on her face.

"I was told you horded the alcohol," she said in her dry, sarcastic voice.

**Hope you enjoyed. Again, please R&R **


	4. What now?

Sam knocked on Howard's door loudly as Quinn shifted nervously beside him.

The two had decided the best place to start to look for Diana would be where the alcohol was, since drinking seemed to be a new habit of hers.

After a few seconds, John Terrafino answered the door, his breathing labored.

Sam and Quinn exchanged looks.

"I was just walking down the street… then she comes out of nowhere and points a gun at me," he said in a rush.

"She's in here," Howard's voice came from inside the house.

After taking a deep breath, Sam squeezed past John and walked into the alcohol-stanched living room.

The image he saw there was more than slightly disturbing.

Diana was lying sprawled across their couch, passed out, her head on Orc's lap.

Orc stared down at Diana in bewilderment, completely unsure of what to do.

"This looks a lot like a Story with a Hole in it," Quinn murmured from behind Sam.

Howard sighed. "She rang the doorbell, had a gun pointed at John's head and demanded a drink. Then she gets completely blasted and starts to try to ballroom dance with Orc. She gets tired, passes out."

Sam briefly wondered how she had gotten the gun before realizing she must have arrived with it. He rolled his eyes. Of course Quinn hadn't checked her for any weapons. No, he'd probably just let the sociopath's girlfriend roam around town with a grenade if she wanted to. Sam had no idea how, but Diana already had Quinn twisted around her pinkie finger. And she had accomplished that while drunk.

_Well, I have to respect her a little for that_, Sam thought dryly.

"Why didn't you get someone to fetch me?" he asked.

Howard gave him an obvious look. "I did. You weren't at home."

Oh, right…

Sam sighed loudly.

"What do we do now, Sam?" John asked, walking over to them. Sam should have gotten use to that question by now, yet every time it was asked, he felt completely helpless. He didn't know what to do, how could he? He was just as smart as any average kid.

"Well, we can't just make her go back, right?" Quinn questioned nervously. "I mean… she ran away from Caine. Chances are, she had a good reason for doing so."

"Well, what else could we do? She already threatened someone's life."

"She wasn't going to actually shoot John!" Quinn protested. Sam looked at him suspiciously. "I just know she wouldn't. She wasn't thinking clearly. Alcohol makes people act stupidly."

Sam turned to Orc who was still staring at Diana in utter confusion.

"You have a point," he mumbled.

There was a lingering silence in the room before Quinn spoke again. "I'll keep her with me."

"You didn't do a very good job with that yesterday," Sam said.

"I'll make up for it. I mean, what else are you going to do with her, lock her in a cellar like she's some kind of monster?"

Quinn had a point there. And either way, Sam really didn't have any other choice in the matter.

"Okay, fine. But if she gets out again, Quinn…"

"I know, I know." Quinn waved a dismissing hand.

"Okay… for now."

_Until Caine comes for her_, he noted in the back of his mind

**Sorry this was another short one, but I hope you still liked it. I'll try to lengthen the next chapter and have a Quinn-Diana moment in there. Anyway, sorry for the wait. After PLAGUE came out, this story was so different, it was hard to continue with thoughts of PLAGUE in my mind. Though I do have to point out that Diana and Quinn totally had a tiny, tiny moment when Quinn came to fetch them on the island. I probably just imagined that, but still, it made me really happy. Anyways, as always, pleaseeee review. It was reading your wonderful reviews that inspired me to pick this story up again. Also, things are indeed about to get quite a bit more exciting… *coughlastlineofchaptercough* :D**


End file.
